


Bits of Wire

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Unmasked [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Memories, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rebel Leader Padmé Amidala, Rebellion Era (Star Wars), Star Wars Galactic Empire Era, Suspicions, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: The room was dark as she entered; the twins asleep in their bed. Padme sighed. That meeting had gone on far too long...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Series: Unmasked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178711
Kudos: 34





	Bits of Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is the from the a plot idea I had I'm calling Unmasked. You can find the description of the idea underneath the original posting of this ficlet [here](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/640233614260518912/unmasked-au).

The room was dark as she entered; the twins asleep in their bed. It was well past their bedtime. Padme sighed. That meeting had gone on far too long. Creeping on silent feet, she carefully shut the door between their room and the main room before turning the lights on low. She still had reports to read before she could turn in.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Anakin groan at her. Telling her she worked too hard – too long – and that she needed sleep like a normal person. She closed her eyes and let the memory wash over her. She could see him, chest bare and gleaming in the pale lights of Coruscant filtering in from the windows. That mischievous smirk twisting his lips.

_She missed him so much._

She missed who he had been.

With a sigh, she flopped down on the chair and immediately rose, muffling a yelp. Looking down at the seat, Padme picked up the offending object. The sense of displacement rose. She looked around the room to remind herself where she was. _When_ she was.

This was one of Anakin’s toys.

One of the little things he’d made from spare parts and circuitry aboard his warship, scurried away in the voluminous pockets of his robes to hand out to refugee children. The small joys he handed out to the little ones. Minuscule comforts, he’d said, could mean the world.

_Where had it come from?_

A shape, tall and dark, rose at the back of her mind. Her suspicions gnawing at her heart. She bit her lip.

“Mama?” A sleepy head poked out of the room.

Padme shook herself and smiled at her daughter. “Leia, sweetheart, what are you doing up?”

“Thirsty.” The little girl mumbled.

“Well, let’s get you something to drink.” The woman gently set the toy down on the side table and scooped up her daughter. She’d worry about it in the morning. There were more important concerns.


End file.
